I Don't Normally Do This
by Blondejackwolf
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are enjoying a drunken night at a bachelor party. A depressed Hermione Granger just wants to drink until she can't remember Ronald Weasley. This is a tale of what happens when their paths cross…
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Normally Do This

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini are enjoying a drunken night at a bachelor party. A depressed Hermione Granger just wants to drink until she can't remember Ronald Weasley. This is a tale of what happens when their paths cross…

Hermione Granger just caught Ronald Weasley, her supposed husband-to-be, cheating on her with none other than his ex-Lavender Brown. She was heartbroken. She couldn't believe Ron would betray her like that. Not to mention she was also let go from her job today. Could today get any worse?

_FLASHBACK:_

_Hermione arrived home from work to the small apartment she shared with Ron. The ministry went through some budget cuts and her position along with a handful of others were eliminated today. She was fired and all she wanted to do was have a hot bath and a warm body to hold her and reassure her that tomorrow would be better. Unfortunately, she got more than she bargained for when she walked through the front door to find Lavender straddling Ron and bouncing up and down, the two of them locked in a passionate embrace. She was frozen in place, her right hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling out. Or throwing up. Or both. Hard to tell at this point. She turned and left, slamming the door loudly on her way out. She didn't care if they noticed her. Hell, she WANTED them to know they had been caught. Stumbling away from her home, her eyes stinging with tears, Hermione apparated on the spot to the first place she could think of: The Three Broomsticks. _

Hermione pulled open the door of The Three Broomsticks and found her way to a bar stool at the far end of the bar where she could drink and not be bothered. She ordered two shots of Firewhiskey and threw the first back back as soon as it was set down in front of her. She swallowed, feeling the burn down her throat. She quickly downed the second one and raised her head and motioned at the bartender for another one as well as a butterbeer. After downing the third shot, she let her mind wander a bit. Her mind kept replaying the scene she had walked into. How could Ron do that? Wasn't she good enough? She had even asked if he would be willing to open up their relationship a bit. They were both still young, just in their early twenties. They were each other's first everything. There was no reason they shouldn't have an opportunity to experiment, while still being in love and in a relationship with each other. But Ron had immediately turned her down, looking horrified at the thought. He was perfectly content with a very vanilla sex life. So, Hermione let the subject go and didn't bring it up again. She felt that was the worst part. Seeing him with someone else, knowing she had given him the opportunity to do it without creeping around.

This couldn't be forgiven, she thought as she sipped her butterbeer. "Am I just not good enough? Has he still had feelings for her all this time?" She asked herself, bringing a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. She wiped them away with the sleeve of her robes, sniffling and trying to regain her composure as she heard a crowd of people entering the pub. She looked up and saw a group of wizards who were very loud and appeared to be celebrating something. She quickly ducked her head, hoping to avoid being recognized and teased, or worse, made to have small talk.

Hermione continued to sip her beer, making a mental list of all the reasons she should not forgive Ron. He was incredibly lazy. He chewed with his mouth wide open, both hands filled with food. He wasn't open to new ideas. He didn't last very long in bed. He was a CHEATER! Come to think of it, good riddance! Just with those last two points alone, Lavender can have him. Hermione felt her mood improve as her she drained the last of her butterbeer. She signaled to the bartender for another.

As Hermione took her first sip of her second butterbeer, she braved a glance around the pub. Her eyes fell on the rowdy group of guys who had arrived not long ago. They chose a table not far from the end of the bar where she was sitting. Her eyes fell on a familiar blonde head. Draco Malfoy. Hermione's good mood was quickly diminishing. She noticed another Slytherin sitting next to Malfoy-Blaise Zabini. "Great, two of my least favorite people on the worst night of my life", Hermione groaned, taking a big swig of her drink. Across from Zabini and Malfoy was Theodore Knott, another Slytherin classmate. They were surrounded by more Slytherins from her year.

At that moment, Zabini turned around and his eyes fell on Hermione. She quickly dropped her gaze to her mug which she had a death grip on. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, hoping Zabini would just ignore her and she could escape unseen by the snake pit. She opened her eyes slightly, staring at the bar top and brought the mug to her lips, taking a small sip. As she was swallowing a loud voice called out "Oi, Granger! Look, Malfoy, it's Granger!" Hermione wished she could melt into the floor. But she decided she would try to be the mature one and looked in their direction. Zabini was grinning ear to ear looking at her. Malfoy was looking at her with a smirk. The rest of the Slytherins at their table had varying facial expressions, from grins to smirks to sneers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She tentatively lifted her hand in an awkward sort of wave at the wizards. "Come join us, Granger!" Zabini bellowed. Hermione inwardly groaned. She was annoyed, scared and confused. Why would they even speak to her let alone invite her over to their table? She was a mudblood after all, they made it their mission to make her life a living hell back at Hogwarts. She struggled internally for a moment, before the image of Lavender straddling Ron pushed its way to the front of her mind once again. With that image came a surge of confidence, and she grabbed her mug and stood, taking a moment to steady herself once on her feet. After a few seconds she started her short journey to the Slytherins' table. Zabini had hopped over to the empty seat next to him, leaving a vacant seat between himself and Malfoy. Hermione's confidence wavered, and she hesitated momentarily before pulling the chair back and settling down in it.

Zabini threw his arm over Hermione's shoulders, making her jump at the sudden contact. She looked at him questioningly and he responded with a smirk. "What's wrong, Granger? Scared of the big bad wolves? We don't bite, I promise. Unless you want us to, that is" he quipped with a wink. Hermione squirmed away from him, screwing up her face. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Zabini?" she questioned. "What? We're just having a bit of fun here for Nott's bachelor party. We thought you needed some cheering up" Zabini retorted. He signaled to the bartender and asked for a round of Firewhiskey shots for the entire table. Hermione inwardly groaned. Nott found someone crazy enough to marry him? Zabini noticed me? _And_ he wants me to sit here next to him and drink? He must, he ordered shots for everyone. But wait, he did say _we_…. who would be a part of the "we" he is referring to? Does Malfoy want me here? So many questions swirled through Hermione's head.

Draco Malfoy had been sneaking quiet glances at Hermione since her appearance at the table. His trademark smirk hadn't left his face once. Hermione glanced up and caught him staring at her, smirking. She took this opportunity to ask "What's the matter, Malfoy? Been awhile since you've been this close to a witch?" She didn't know why she said that. Those words weren't in her mind, that wasn't even like her. But Malfoy had always made her nervous. He seemed slightly surprised by her words, taking a minute to mull them around in his mind. "No, Granger, just never expected to see you drinking at all, let alone drinking by yourself. Where's Weasel?" Ah, there's the real Malfoy. He almost seemed _decent_ momentarily there. Hermione gave a sad half smile, feigning bravery, and answered "most likely still buried deep in Lavender Brown's pussy. I don't care, he's no longer my problem". Malfoy's jaw dropped. The Gryffindor Princess, The Brightest Witch of Her Age, Hermione Granger just said something so crude? Weasel cheated on her? But they were getting married last he heard. He couldn't believe his ears. Zabini wore a similar expression.

"Close your mouths before you attract flies, boys. What's done is done. I am here tonight sort of as a celebration. Good riddance. I just want to drink. Is that okay?" She let her Gryffindor bravery take control returned Malfoy's smirk. Malfoy still looked slightly confused but took her smirk as a good sign. Blaise was enthusiastically nodding with a huge grin plastered on his face. Nott and the rest of the Slytherins at the table were still engrossed in their own celebration. It didn't even seem they noticed Hermione joined their table. "Are you asking for permission, Granger?" Malfoy asked in a low gravelly voice. Hermione felt a tightening at the sound but kept her composure. "Honestly, we are adults now, would it be so hard to use my first name, _Draco_?" She drew out his name. His smirk fell. Hermione paused, wondering if she had struck a nerve. "Okay, never mind then Malfoy" Hermione all but whispered. A few moments passed, then "No, its okay, _Hermione" _Draco enunciated her name. "You're right, we are adults now. Time to leave the past in the past. Please, feel free to use my first name" Hermione smiled. It was weird, but oddly felt right to hear and see Draco Malfoy being civil to her. "And you can call me Blaise" Zabini said from her other side. Hermione flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Blaise." "Hey, what do you guys say about moving over there?" Blaise pointed at an empty smaller table across the bar. Hermione noticed the wink he sent Draco's way. "I think that would be a great idea!" Draco said in response.

The trio moved to the other table, and Draco pulled out Hermione's chair for her. She gave him a small smile of thanks before taking the seat. Blaise sat to her left, and Draco to her right. She noticed Theodore Nott looking their way, obviously confused. Blaise saw where Hermione's gaze was directed and gave a little wave with his arm and a smile. That seemed enough for Nott, who went back to celebrating with the rest of his table. "So you are completely done with Weasel then, Hermione?" Blaise asked. "Absolutely" Hermione responded. "I refuse to be with a cheater. Especially a man who didn't even need to sneak around in the first place. I gave him the opportunity to open our relationship and he refused!" Hermione all but wailed into her drink. With that admission, the boys smirked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Well then, uh, Hermione, does that mean the sex with Weasel was dull?" Draco inquired. Hermione stayed quiet for a beat, realizing she had admitted too much already. _To hell with it. _She thought, downing the rest of her glass and throwing caution to the wind. "I suggested we bring others into the bedroom with us. But Ron insisted he was perfectly happy with our weekly missionary bland sex." Hermione rolled her eyes while she finished her sentence. "What I'm hearing is that you want two guys at once. Is that right, Hermione?" Blaise asked suggestively. Hermione, caught off guard, looked from Blaise to Draco, who had his signature smirk on his face. "Well uh yeah something like that" Hermione answered. "How about we take this little party back to my flat?" Draco suggested, throwing some money down on the table and rising from the table. Blaise followed his friend's lead, also rising from his seat. Hermione looked from Draco to Blaise and stayed seated. "You coming, Hermione?" Blaise asked. "ME? You want me, Hermione Granger, to come to your flat, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in shock. "That's the idea. And please, call me Draco" He replied. Hermione's jaw fell open, but she gathered her bag and rose from her seat, following the boys out of the pub. Draco raised his arm and send a nod and a wave over to Nott's table and the three of them found themselves outside in the chilly night air.

Malfoy's place was a short walk away. The three walked in silence. Hermione was a mess inside. Still upset from earlier, coupled with this confusing yet intriguing experience was almost too much for her head. Not to mention the alcohol seemed to finally be kicking in. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "You alright there, Hermione?" Blaise's voice broke through her thoughts, causing her to open her eyes and lower her hands. "It's just been a long day" Hermione responded bleakly.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Little did Hermione know she was in for an even longer night.  
Upon arriving at Draco's flat, Blaise quickly made himself at home, moving into the kitchen and returning with 3 glasses of wine. Draco and Hermione were just shrugging out of their coats. Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly at Blaise to which he responded with "Just something to relax"

Hermione accepted her glass gratefully. She was a bundle of nerves. Draco and Blaise seated themselves on the comfortable couch, both wearing matching devilish smirks and twinkling eyes. Draco patted the empty seat between them "Come join us, Hermione". "unless you'd prefer one of our laps" Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows in what Hermione guessed was supposed to be an enticing manner. Hermione gave a light chuckle and sat down between the Slytherins. "So now what, boys? I'm assuming you two did not invite me here to have a chat and a drink." Hermione preferred to get right to the point. Especially with all the liquid courage surging through her. Draco and Blaise exchanged mutually confused glances, followed by impish grins. "Well my dear Hermione, it's quite obvious what we are all here for. But why rush a beautiful thing?" Draco drawled. "Yeah, we want to enjoy every second of it" Blaise seconded in a throaty voice. He inched closer to Hermione and cupped her chin. Hermione's heart started pounding faster as she anticipated what was coming. When his soft lips touched hers, Hermione felt her breath catch and brought her hand up to the back of his neck, pulling him into her. Blaise deepened the kiss, massaging her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, silently asking for permission to delve deeper. Hermione parted her lips and Blaise dove his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced while Blaise let his hands explore. Down the curve of her graceful neck, over her blouse covering her breasts. Her nipples perked up at the slight touch. Hermione let out a soft moan, which encouraged Blaise to travel even lower. Once he reached the hem of her skirt, he allowed his hand to move slowly up her thigh. At that, Hermione felt a hand on her ass. She broke the kiss with Blaise to look over her shoulder and noticed Draco had moved so that his face was mere inches from her own. He puckered out his lips in a playful manner, and Hermione gave him the softest kiss. She twisted her body to move into his lap, draping her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. She pulled back enough to gaze into those silver eyes and saw lust reflected in them. She felt her own eyes would show the same. She allowed his hands to wander down her sides and back down to her ass, cupping her bottom. Hermione ground her hips against his, causing a throaty groan from his lips.

Suddenly, an awful image pushed forward in her mind. Ron. With Lavender in a very similar position as this, just without clothes. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and moved off of Draco's lap to sit back in the middle of the men, dropping her head into her lap. "What's going on, Hermione?" Blaise asked. "Did I do something wrong?" worried Draco. "No no it's not you guys at all. I know this sounds cliché', but this is all me. I should be able to shut out the horrid memories, and I thought I was, for awhile. But now everything just came rushing back to me. I just remembered walking in on Ron cheating on me today, after getting let go from my job. Not to mention, I am totally out of my normal comfort zone here. This is NOT something I normally do" Hermione explained in a rush. Blaise looked sympathetic, Draco looked bored. "I'm sorry Hermione. Let us try to help you have a good evening." Blaise attempted. Draco went with "Forget Weasel. He's a complete tosser. He doesn't deserve you. As for the job, tomorrow is another day". With that, Draco drained his glass and stood. I am going to grab us a round of real drinks. Be right back. While he was gone, Blaise touched Hermione's hand. "We won't do anything you don't want to do. If you are ever uncomfortable, let us know and we will stop immediately." Hermione smiled at him "Thank you Blaise. You seem to have grown into a real gentleman" Hermione ended her sentence by planting a kiss on Blaise's lips. "Hey hey hey don't start without me!" Draco called as he returned with 3 shots of firewhisky. After he handed Blaise and Hermione their glasses, he offered his hand to Hermione. "Listen, I know I was an arse for many years, and I treated you horribly. I don't really do apologies, but I would like you to know, I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. If an anytime you want to stop, we will." Blaise smirked at Draco, enjoying how his friend had almost copied what he had said moments before. Hermione pulled Draco in for a hug. Draco looked surprised at first, but gave in, letting his lips graze Hermione's neck. He took her moan as an indication to continue. He licked the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder, then gently bit the area. Hermione stretched her neck out even more so, leaving into Draco's lips. Draco took that as an opportunity to gently suck, causing Hermione to moan even more. The sounds of her moans were causing Draco's body to react. His erection strained against his pants, and he grabbed her hand and placed it over the front of her pants just enough for her to feel his arousal. Hermione's eyes widened and she pulled back slightly. "And just where exactly do you think you will be putting that?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Wherever you will let me" Draco answered, dropping a peck on her lips.

_Ahem _

Draco and Hermione were pulled out of their own little world and looked around. The noise had been Blaise clearing his throat to get their attention. "Hey there, remember me? I want some love too!" Blaise pouted. "Get over here then" Hermione beckoned seductively. "Uh let's just take this little party to the bedroom, shall we?" Draco offered. Hermione and Blaise nodded their heads in agreement. The group rose from the living room and Draco led the way to the bedroom, followed by Hermione who was currently getting her bum pinched by a laughing Blaise, causing her to laugh along with him. Upon entering the bedroom, Draco motioned to the king-sized bed which had black silk sheets. Hermione tentatively sat down on the bed looking around. She was surprised to notice the lack of green and silver. She thought for sure the bedroom of the Slytherin Prince would be all decked out in his Hogwarts house colors. Blaise again made himself at home, pulling off his navy-blue button-down shirt and dropping it on Draco's desk chair. Hermione didn't know why, but the action made her wonder just how many times Blaise and Draco had done this. She was pulled from her thoughts by a shirtless Draco-when did he take off his shirt? She only noticed Blaise take his off. But now that she noticed, her eyes traveled down his torso appreciatively. He had filled out quite a bit since school. He was still slim, but now he had a 5 pack, and you could see the defined muscles in his shoulders. "You are wearing entirely too much clothes" Draco notified Hermione. "I second that!" Blaise added. Hermione looked down at her clothes, her stomach churning in nervous anticipation. What was it muggles said? Go big or go home? Hermione decided in that instant she was going to thoroughly enjoy herself tonight with these two sexy men. Was it liquid courage? Gryffindor bravery? Twisted emotions due to the day's events? A combination of these? Hermione wasn't sure what made her throw caution to the wind and say the words, but she sure felt eager once she did. "How about the two of you decide what stays and what goes?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Draco and Blaise exchanged mischievous grins. "Everything!" They declared simultaneously Hermione openly laughed. "Figures. In that case, I'll leave it to the two of you to disrobe me." Hermione winked. Draco moved towards her first, planting a soft kiss on her lips before grabbing the hem of her blouse and pulling it up and over her head. She smiled at him shyly, and looked over at Blaise, expecting him to go next. Draco stepped back and allowed Blaise to move in front of Hermione. He leaned down and lightly nibbled on her neck leaving it pink. Then he reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. He grabbed her hands pulling her into a standing position which allowed her skirt to fall to the floor and pool around her ankles. Hermione was now left in a black lacy bra and matching black lacy knickers. She stood there as the boys just stared, causing Hermione to wrap her arms around her bare midriff self-consciously.  
"Aw don't be that way" Blaise chastised. "You are gorgeous. All around." "He's right, you know" Draco agreed. "Well I would feel a lot better if the two of you lost your pants" Hermione shot. The boys didn't need to be told twice. They both quickly shed their pants, and even took it a step further and let their boxers fall with the pants. Hermione stared in awe at the glorious scene in front of her. The two men were very different, but both equally appealing to look at. Her eyes traveled down Draco's pale chiseled body, admiring every ripple of muscle along the way. Her eyes paused as they traveled over his erection. She had the sudden urge to wrap her hand around it. So she did just that. Draco let out his breath in an audible hiss of pleasure. Hermione pumped her hand a few times, enjoying how Draco's head tipped back and his eyes fluttered closed. Hermione, enjoying the scene in front of her, looked over at Blaise who had his erection in his hand and was slowly running his hand up and down the length, watching the scene in front of him. Hermione replaced his hand with her own. She now had a cock in each hand and was fully enjoying it. The boys were enjoying it too, if the matching looks of pleasure on their faces were any indication. Hermione bent down slightly, lowering her head until her lips touched the tip of Draco's cock. She wrapped her mouth around the head, moving her mouth up and down in time with her hand. Draco moaned softly, and started thrusting his hips, matching the speed of her hand and mouth. As his thrusts grew more frantic, and his moans increased, Hermione removed her mouth from his cock, causing Draco to groan in frustration. "Uh uh, don't be greedy now, Malfoy" Hermione chastised. She followed the same strategy with Blaise, who was staring greedily at her lips. Blaise was quieter than Malfoy, only letting out the occasional moan. While She was licking and sucking Blaise's cock, Draco took the opportunity to let his hand cup her through her nickers, his palm pressing against her clit. She moaned, her mouth still wrapped around Blaise's cock, and he thrust his hips in response. Draco hooked his finger in the top of her knickers and pulled them down in one smooth motion, and rubbed circles over her clit, feeling her slick wetness between her folds. This movement brought another moan from Hermione's lips, and Blaise pulled out and repositioned her so that she was now laying down on the couch with her head over the arm rest. He unhooked her bra, setting her breasts free. He ran his thumbs over the hardened buds and Hermione sharply inhaled, surprised at the new feeling. "Is this okay?" Blaise asked hesitantly. "Oh yes" Hermione purred. "I just wasn't used to it, is all. Give me back your cock now please?" She asked sweetly, a gleam in her eyes. Blaise bumped her lips with his cock in response. She opened her lips and sucked him in, drawing the length of him as far as she could, feeling the tip touch the back of her throat. Draco resumed rubbing circles on her clit and slipped a finger in between her slick folds. She moaned in response and he added another finger, curling them upwards and pressing the swollen flesh that made her moan louder. Her continued this motion until he felt her body start shaking. She cried out in release as her orgasm racked her body. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this way. Never before had she had such an amazing feeling from someone's fingers-not even her own. She'd have to remember to ask Draco how he did that. She lay there motionless for moments afterward, not knowing what to do next. She sat up on the couch, suddenly feeling self-conscious again. "You okay?" Blaise asked her, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Uh-yes. Just never experienced that is all" Hermione replied. "Never?" Draco asked incredulously. "Not even by yourself?" Hermione's face reddened in embarrassment, but stayed silent, instead shaking her head. "Well then. We just have to make sure you know what real pleasure is then" Blaise declared. He leaned down over her and placed his lips softly on hers. "Tonight is all about making you feel good and letting you enjoy yourself" He said. "Allow me to show you how you should be treated. He began trailing kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, to her hardened nipples and flicked his tongue over each one. He continued his downward trail of kisses, down her stomach, landing between her legs. He used one hand to gently press on her shoulder to lay her back down and the other to open her legs. He pressed his lips against her swollen clit and flicked his tongue over it. Hermione was torn between having another human's face there, and the absolute pleasure the act gave. She gave in to the moan that pushed out from her lips. She felt something on her lips and opened her eyes and noticed Draco was standing over her head with his erection touching her lips. She parted her lips and licked the tip of his head and Draco pushed forward, causing her to open her mouth wide and take him in until her lips touched his pubic hair. He wasn't as long as Blaise, but he had a wider girth and she had to stretch her mouth wide to accommodate him. She sucked hard, and cupped his balls in her left hand, massaging them gently. Blaise was working magic on her clit, making sure to lick every bit of available skin. She felt as if she were floating and began moving her hips in time with Blaise's tongue. She moaned, but the sound was muffled by Draco's cock filling up her mouth. In the next moment, Blaise's tongue left her clit and she felt his erection pressing at her wet entrance. She released Draco's cock from her mouth and raised her head and looked at Blaise who was watching her intently, waiting to get her approval before sliding in. She responded by grabbing his hips and pulling him close, causing his cock to slide in until their hips met. Hermione tilted her head back again catching Draco's erection in her mouth and licked and sucked along the length while her hand went back to massaging his balls. She felt Draco's body tilt forward and she opened her eyes to see Draco and Blaise kissing. Blaise had one hand on Hermione's hip as he stroked slowly while his other hand was wrapped around Draco's neck. Draco had both of his hands on Hermione's chest palming her breasts and catching her nipples between his fingers. Hermione was surprised to see the two wizards kissing and watched intently. They pulled away from each other and Blaise ran his thumb across Draco's bottom lip. He looked down at Hermione and lowered his head until his lips touched hers. She bit his bottom lip and he growled in response and smirked at her. Looking up at Draco he asked "What do you say we switch? I'd really like another go at that pretty little mouth" Draco pulled back and said "I thought you'd never mention it!" He eagerly switched places with Blaise. Draco eyed Hermione's body for a moment before speaking. "I have an idea. Do you trust me, Granger?" He asked. "That is an odd question coming from you, Malfoy. Let's just assume that is a yes-for now. What did you have in mind?" She inquired. "Here, let's reposition you a bit." Draco pulled her up by the arms and turned her around so that she was now kneeling on the couch. He grabbed her arms and put them over the back of the couch. Blaise, figuring out where Draco's mind was, moved behind the couch so he was standing in front of Hermione's face with his cock standing at attention right in front of her eyes. Draco moved into position behind her and grabbed her hips. Hermione grabbed Blaise's cock with her hand and wrapped her lips around it, gasping as she felt Draco enter her from behind. Draco thrust his hips at a steady speed and Hermione let her mouth and hand match the speed on Blaise's cock. Soon she felt his balls tighten and his cock felt impossibly harder. Draco snapped his hips hard against her causing her to cry out in pleasure. Her moan vibrating against his cock was all that was needed to push Blaise over the edge. He moaned in pleasure, his release filling Hermione's mouth. She swallowed his load and felt his cock soften in her mouth. He pulled out of her mouth and grabbed her chin, lifting it upwards and planted his lips on hers. She moaned in pleasure from Draco's thrusting. Blaise took advantage of her opened lips and plunged his tongue inside. Their tongues swirled and Draco's thrusts were getting harder and faster. Hermione moaned as Draco's cock hit that sensitive spot inside her over and over. She felt another orgasm building up and as he reached down and played with her clit she was not able to hold back the moans and cries of pleasure from her orgasm. At the feeling of her tightening walls from her orgasm, Draco also felt his orgasm pushing its way to the surface and with one final thrust he filled Hermione with his seed. He stayed inside her until his cock softened and finally pulled out. He dropped down onto the couch and pulled Hermione down onto his lap. Blaise came around to sit down next to them. Hermione pulled Blaise into her and pressed her lips against his. He bit her bottom lip playfully before pulling away and laying his head back against the couch. "Who's up for a drink?" He asked, rising to his feet.


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

_Two Months Later_

Hermione was at the Three Broomsticks with a Tracy, a witch from her new job. They were sitting at the bar enjoying their drinks when someone sat down on either side of them. Hermione looked to her left and saw Draco sitting there. She smiled at him and he smirked in response. She looked to her right and next to her friend was Blaise. He smiled at her and moved his eyes to Tracy. "Hello. My name is Blaise. May I buy you a drink?" He asked politely. Tracy looked at Hermione, confusion written on her face. "Do you know these guys, Hermione?" She asked. "I guess you can say that" Hermione replied laughingly as Draco pinched her side playfully. Blaise waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned. "We all went to school together" Draco supplied. "Yes, we learned A LOT!" Blaise added and spread his arms wide as he spoke. Hermione chuckled in response. "Well some of us learned. Some of us did the teaching." Draco boasted. Hermione lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Alright boys, don't scare Tracy off. I am only just getting to know her" Hermione scolded. "Oh I don't scare easily" Tracy replied. She winked at Blaise. "I'll take that drink now. And anything else you have to offer" Blaise's grin grew impossibly wider. "Well then Draco my boy, looks like tonight will be fun after all!" He motioned for the bartender and asked for 8 firewhisky shots. When the drinks arrived he raised his glass in a toast, looking at the others. "To new experiences" The group threw back their shots and laughed, looking forward to what was to come.


End file.
